


Buda Qala

by thiswesternfeeling



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry Primal
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Terminal Illnesses, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswesternfeeling/pseuds/thiswesternfeeling
Summary: Tashni, adoptive daughter of Takkar, is among the last of her kind. When her younger brother’s illness is in its terminal stage, she has a vision of what can save him.Ubi didn’t give us Ull’s Daughter content so I made my own.





	Buda Qala

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is just gonna be world building, so the actual story starts in the next chapter!!
> 
> the names of things are based on Proto Indo European and while i am a linguist i am not an ancient linguist so any corrections are welcome!!

**Calendar**  

Wenja calendar began at the birth of Sha, the first beast master, with Primal taking place in 88 WJ

Wenja calendar has four “months” roughly equivalent to modern seasons. 

  * Gentlom - literally means “rebirth”, the start of which is marked by the first day one cannot see their breath
  * Mhrgus-skotos - lit. “short shadow”, because at the peak of daylight one’s shadow is barely visible. no specific beginning date but a wenja joke is that it is officially Mhurgus-skotos when Urki gets his first Batari (sunburn, named after Izila sun priestess)
  * Pa’tash - lit. “bird’s flight”, autumn. called such because of bird migration, begins when the current beast master sees the first bird from the north. 
  * Nouna - lit. “famine”, Skull Fire victims are much more prone to symptoms than in any other month. begins with the first snowfall at the paza bonfire in the north



 

1 - birth of Sha, the first beast master

50 - birth of Batari on the summer solstice*

c. 50-60 - approximate birth date of Ull

57 - birth of Takkar in spring

59 - birth of Sayla

c. 82 - birth of Tashni, birth name Udam Edu Ull

c. 87 - birth of Tamudam, birth name Udam Esh Ull

88 - Great Oros War

88 - death of Ull, Tashni and Tamudam adopted by Takkar and given Wenja names

 

*in the Izila calendar, Batari was born on new year’s day in the year 337. Izila calendar is more complex than Wenja calendar, having twelve months as well as a numbered dating system

* * *

 

** Naming Customs **

  * Udam names use the Tribe-Personal-Family naming order.
  * As Udam are a strictly monogamous culture, the Family name is simply the father’s personal name. if a bastard, the child’s family name is the mother’s family name (the mother’s father’s name). if a second generation bastard, or if the mother’s name is not known, they are named after the place they are born but are still given the tribal name
  * tribe and family names fill the same role modern last names do, with tribe names being less specific and indicative of ethnicity. family names are more specific and indicative of social class
  * example: Udam Enu Ull is the daughter of Ull, whose full name is Udam Ull Nha. if Enu was illegitimate her name would be Udam Enu Paza after her place of birth, as her mother’s name is not known



 

  * Wenja only have personal and tribal names, and before 88 WJ only had personal names
  * use Personal-Tribal naming order
  * use diminutives of personal names. for males, the last syllable is replaced with -sha, and for females the last syllable is replaced with -ni 
  * full names are used with anyone not personally known as well as anyone of a different generation. 
  * to call a stranger or another generation a diminutive is considered disrespectful and to call a close friend their full name can also be offensive as it puts distance between the two people
  * for example, Takkar and Tashni always refer to each other by their full names because they are father and daughter. Takkar and Sayla, being the same age, call each other “Tasha” and “Sani” respectively. Tamudam and Tashni call each other “Tamusha” and “Tani” respectively. 
  * personal names are often unique, rarely is anyone named the exact same thing as another wenja. those who are named after others usually have a modifier added
  * example: Tashni is named after her adoptive father Takkar, taking the feminine form of his diminutive Tasha 
  * Tamudam is named after his Udam heritage, his name literally meaning “the last udam”



* * *

 

 **Family and Society**  

  * Both male and female Wenja come of age on the first day of Gentlom in their 20th year
  * Upon turning twenty, Wenja are allowed to take their first mate, and are also considered responsible for raising the tribe's children
  * Community child-raising is practiced; all adult Wenja are caretakers of juveniles regardless of paternity
  * Occupations for females include midwifery, crafting, scribe, and most artistic realms
  * Male occupations include burial of the dead, warrior, shaman, and most things to do with spirituality
  * Unisex occupations include hunting, medic, farming, and other practical daily skills, as well as Beast Master
  * Beast Masters are gifted their abilities anywhere between fifteen and twenty-five years



* * *

**Beast Masters**

  * Wenja mythology states that Beast Masters are hand-selected at birth by the demigod Sha, the first beast master
  * Tensay is alerted by dream when a new Beast Master is selected; he prepares special concoctions to aid in the new Beast Master's mastery of their talents
  * Because of their personal selection by the gods, Beast Masters are revered and considered sacred people
  * Due to their sacredness, they are not allowed any dangerous occupation such as hunter or warrior as it may kill them
  * Less dangerous secondary occupations like crafting are still allowed to be taken by Beast Masters



* * *

 

**Skull Fire**

  * Distantly related to Kuru and Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease
  * Symptoms include severe migraines, seizures, loss of muscle control, weight loss, increased susceptibility to other diseases, and chronic pain in muscles and joints
  * Caused by eating or touching infected tissue
  * One can contact infected tissue without contracting the disease.
  * Healthy Wenja typically have natural immunity
  * Izila are not as immune as Wenja but almost never come in contact with the disease due to their superior medical knowledge and sanitation practices
  * An epidemic among Udam due to their cannibalistic practices and weak immune systems
  * Disease onset is usually within a few months to years from initial exposure
  * Due to delayed onset, Udam are unaware of its connection to cannibalism
  * Most Wenja believe Skull Fire to be a punishment from the gods for cannibalism
  * Izila are aware of its nature as an infectious disease




End file.
